Equilibrio no es tan fácil
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Encontrar el equilibrio de tu vida… porque todos piensan que es tan sencillo hacerlo, no es como equilibrar el peso del contenido del viejo librero de mi sala; la versión de Lisa de comer, reza y amar
1. Chapter 1

_Encontrar el equilibrio de tu vida… porque todos piensan que es tan sencillo hacerlo, no es como equilibrar el peso del contenido del viejo librero de mi sala_

**Equilibrio… fácil decirlo **

Comencé este fic como un one shot sobre el año nuevo, pero alguien me regalo "Comer, Rezar y Amar" en Blue Ray y recordé el comentario de una buena amiga sobre la versión mexicana de clase media "Comer en La Condesa, Rezar en la Villa y enamorarte en la oficina y con algo de suerte en una fiesta", así que esta historia muto a la versión Hayes del equilibro que "Comer, Rezar y Amar" puede brindar a tu vida.

_Encontrar el equilibrio de tu vida… porque todos piensan que es tan sencillo hacerlo, no es como equilibrar el peso del contenido del viejo librero de mi sala, el cual amenaza con caerse en pedazos debido al peso de decenas de películas y mi colección de libros que abarca desde William Shakespeare hasta JRR Tolkien, y para ser sincera toda la colección de Harry Potter... no, encontrar el balance perfecto de tu cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón es endemoniadamente difícil, más cuando has pasado los últimos años de tu vida dominada por la mente y enfocada en un pequeño detallito: la supervivencia de la raza humana. _

_Pero ahora que hemos librado nuestra última batalla, por alguna razón no logro encontrarme; todos tenían algo que los esperaba cuando volvieran a la normalidad, pero para mí la guerra era normal. Todos tuvieron algo que les ayudo con la transición a esa vida tranquila y pacífica… yo no tengo nada. Mi mejor amiga y confidente murió, su mausoleo son toneladas de acero de lo que solía ser el SDF1, yace junto con el único padre que realmente me amo y se sintió orgulloso de mi en cada momento de su vida; el hombre que amo no me corresponde y jamás me prepare para una vida en paz. _

_A un año de haber vencido a Khyron y con los trabajos de reconstrucción lo suficientemente avanzados, las opciones para mantenerme ocupada y sobre todo distraída se me están reduciendo y simplemente no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer conmigo, no es posible que en la apertura del nuevo museo de arte de Ciudad Macross, a la cual fueron invitados casi todos mis viejos amigos de la milicia me sienta tan sola, tan fuera de lugar. _

_Odio confesarlo pero estoy celosa de todos ellos, de las vidas que han logrado construir de las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen una vida, todos menos yo... de alguna manera me siento a la orilla de un lago cubierto de neblina con temor de dar el siguiente paso por no saber que me espera del otro lado._

‒ Estás bien – la voz de la joven castaña de lentes la devuelve al cuarto lleno de gente – luces algo triste

En realidad luce impávida como siempre, parada en medio de la sala principal del museo, donde cuelgan los cuadros más representativos de cada corriente, los más famosos o costosos; sostiene una copa de vino tinto a la cual solamente le ha dado un pequeño trago, de hecho se remojo los labios, está ahí observando a los invitados, en especial a sus amigos, reír y disfrutar la vida mientras piensa que carajos hará ella con la suya.

Esta elegantemente vestida con un vestido negro corto – "no hay nada como un vestido de coctel negro" – su cabello suelto, poco maquillaje, utilizando los aretes de diamantes de su madre y la cruz de Jerusalén de oro de su abuela, tacones negros. Sabe que es una mujer hermosa, pero no lo suficiente para que él la eligiera.

‒ No, solamente estoy cansada – decide mentir pero la mirada de su amiga le demuestra que no ha sido muy convincente que digamos – no he tenido una semana muy buena que digamos, odio el papeleo y lo único que he hecho es cerrar presupuestos de reconstrucción, estuve tentada a no venir esta noche

‒ Miéntele a alguien que no te conozca, esa no es tu mirada de cansancio, más bien de nostalgia

‒ Te has vuelto muy intuitiva – responde con una media sonrisa

‒ Aprendí de la mejor

Vanesa se para junto a ella, a su manera tímida también luce hermosa con un lindo traje color beige, su cabello recogido en una coleta, poco maquillaje y cero joyas.

‒ Extraño tanto a Claudia, que a veces me duele físicamente, hoy es uno de esos días – suspira y da un trago a la copa de vino tinto – no es justo que ella no esté aquí para disfrutar de todo esto

‒ Música a un volumen demasiado alto, vino y canapés… gente hablando de arte y tratando de impresionar a los demás con sus conocimientos de algo que realmente no comprenden

‒ Era de Nueva York, esto hubiera sido como volver a casa; de hecho su madre tenía una galería de arte en Soho así que estaba muy acostumbrada a todo este tipo de eventos

‒ Al menos sería de las pocas personas en este lugar que sabría algo sobre arte, pero que hay de ti, uno podría pensar que todo esto sería natural para ti, siendo tu familia de la aristocracia inglesa

‒ A los pocos que tuve la oportunidad de asistir eran tan aburridos, el protocolo jamás fue algo que disfrutará, y era lo doble de estricto cuando la familia real asistía

‒ Demonios estuviste en la misma habitación que William

‒ Sí, pero fue antes de que se pusiera guapo; deje de ir cuando Karl murió y yo me enrole al ejército, después inicio la guerra así que mis prioridades eran otras

‒ Pues como podrás imaginarlo es mi primer evento de sociedad – ambas ríen por el sarcasmo de la chica de anteojos – en Oregón preferimos caminar y dormir bajo las estrellas que posar para los fotógrafos de revistas y pararnos frente a manchones de pintura y llamarlo arte

‒ Desafortunadamente continuamos siendo una sociedad obsesionada con la fama, y tienes razón hasta la fecha no he aprendido a apreciar el arte de Jackson Pollock

Ambas ríen mientras se giran en su eje para fijar su mirada en la pintura ahora frente a ellas, la famosa y muy costosa No. 5 de Jackson Pollock

‒ Puedes creer que alguien pago 140 millones de dólares por algo que mi sobrino pudo haber pintado con crayones

‒ En gustos se rompen en géneros, lo que es raro para algunos es arte para otros, ahí tienes la Lata de Sopa Campbell's de Warhol

‒ O la diva cerebro de canario a quienes algunos se atreven a comparar con Barbra

‒ Blasfema… esa mujer fue la llave para la supervivencia de la raza humana – nuevamente ríen ahora mucho más fuerte que varias personas las ven con insistencia

Ambas solamente voltean cuando siente las miradas sobre ellas, sonríen y levantan sus copas como proponiendo un brindis, algunas personas le hacen segunda a su gesto, pero la atención se desvía de ellas cuando una pareja hace acto de presencia en la sala principal, ambas jóvenes siguen la mirada de casi todos los asistentes para verlos atravesar la sala y saludar a varios de los invitados.

Lucen realmente atractivos caminando tomados de la mano, la joven del cabello oscuro sabe cómo vestirse para resaltar su muy atractiva figura, no por nada continua siendo la estrella más grande del universo, su acompañante luce extremadamente atractivo en su traje negro y su cabello tan rebelde como siempre.

Lisa siente una punzada en el corazón pero realmente ha aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no puede evitar imaginar que es su mano la que él toma con fuerza, mientras se acerca a ella para decirle algo al oído como ahora lo está haciendo con Minmei.

‒ Sabes, siempre he pensado que Hunter es un reverendo imbécil

‒ ¿Perdón?

‒ Rick – responde, Lisa podrá engañar a todos pero no a Vanesa – nunca he entendido como no pudo darse cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por él

‒ Soy tan obvia

‒ Ya no tanto, hace unos meses cualquiera se pudo haber dado cuenta, de hecho todos lo hicimos – Lisa sonríe con tristeza a su amiga quien le ofrece una sonrisa similar – pero has mejorado bastante el blof, ahora todos creen que te has conformado con su amistad

‒ Hay días que es así, que me convenzo a mí misma que puedo vivir con solamente ser amigos, otras...

‒ Son un poco difíciles

‒ Especialmente cuando lo veo con ella, cuando lucen tan perfectos juntos

Y en verdad lucen como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos, se complementan, ella etérea y delicada, él fuerte y varonil. Son como esas parejas de Hollywood, como Brad y Angelina, perfectos… su vida será así perfecta, con hijos genéticamente perfectos, una enorme mansión y la atención y respeto de todo el mundo, ella es la estrella más grande del universo, él un héroe al que todos le deben su libertad.

‒ Porque no se lo dijiste

‒ Decirle que

‒ Que lo amas, que lo has hecho por años, que todos y cada uno de los detalles que tenías con él fueron motivamos por amor

‒ Nada hubiera cambiado, él lleva el mismo tiempo enamorado de otra mujer, una que al fin está a su lado, que le corresponde

Durante su conversación, las jóvenes han caminado hasta llegar a la exposición de Surrealismo, la cual no se encuentra aún tan concurrida pues la mayoría de los asistentes permanecen en la sala principal, donde están los fotógrafos. Lisa se detiene frente a un cuadro que muestra a dos personas separadas por un edificio de ladrillos rojos pero cuyas sombras reflejadas en el suelo se acercan para iniciar un beso – La Despedida de Remedios Varo

‒ Siempre he amado este cuadro, lo vi hace años cuando visite la Ciudad de México con mi madre, fuimos al Museo de Arte Moderno y ahí estaba, no tenía edad suficiente para entenderlo pero me impresiono

‒ Y ahora representa exactamente lo que estas sintiendo

‒ Estoy tratando de alejarme de su vida, mientras mi alma desea estar con junto a él para siempre, así que he entendido ese cuadro a la perfección desde que me enamore de Rick

‒ No puedes dejar que sea tu sombra la que haga lo que realmente deseas hacer, tienes que arriesgarte… que es lo peor que pueda suceder si te plantas frente a él y le confiesas tu amor

‒ Que pierda su amistad

- Ya lo estás haciendo, escondida detrás de un escritorio creando estrategias y calculando presupuestos para reconstruir otros países, hace cuanto que no hablas con él

‒ Ayer nos vimos en oficinas centrales

‒ Y solamente se saludaron, yo me refiero hablar como en los viejos tiempos, cuando les daban las tres de la mañana solamente platicando de todo y nada, compartiendo sus miedos y sueños

‒ Meses, no hemos vuelto hacerlo desde que él esta con Minmei

‒ Sabes, creo que tu problema no solamente es que extrañes a Claudia o que continúes enamorada de Rick

‒ Esa es la punta de iceberg, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de hacer conmigo, con mi vida ahora que estamos en paz, una parte de mi desea continuar pero otra esta aferrada a lo que pudo haber sido

‒ Que es lo realmente deseas

‒ Encontrar un equilibrio, aprender a ser yo pero feliz

‒ Entonces búscalo, busca tu equilibrio en otros lugares… si no lo has encontrado en Macross, vete de viaje

‒ Comer, rezar y amar – pregunta la pelirroja con sorna, Vanesa se había regalado una copia del libro unos meses antes en su cumpleaños, en navidad completo con el Blue Ray

‒ Pues aunque te rías, si necesitas irte a Italia a comer pasta hasta reventar

- Me gusta más la comida mexicana

‒ Adelante has un recorrido gastronómico por México, vete a encontrar a Dios o hacer las paces con él a India, Vaticano, Jerusalén o La Meca

‒ Y tengo un affaire con un español actuando como brasileño en Bali

‒ Acuéstate con alguien, date la oportunidad de ser sexy por una vez en tu vida, besa sapos, tal vez uno no se convierta en marrano sino en un príncipe, pero deja de lamentarte por lo que no fue

‒ Dejo de pensar en él

‒ Si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, así sea… deja ir a los que ya no están con nosotros, yo también extraño a Claudia y al Capitán Gloval pero ellos ya están en un mejor lugar

‒ Un año sabático

- Un año… no pierdes nada más que 365 días

‒ Solamente 365 días – suspira mientras piensa en lo que ha dicho su amiga – tendré que escoger un nuevo cuadro que me represente

‒ Que te parece este

En la pared frente a la Despedida hay otro cuadro de Remedios Varo, en él una mujer envuelta en una capa esta junto a un pozo dejando caer una cabeza fantasmal en su interior, lleva en la otra mano una canasta llena de cabezas similares – Mujer Saliendo de Psicoanalista

‒ Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, dejarlos ir – ambas observan el cuadro con detenimiento – carga tus recuerdos pero no tu necesidad de estar con ellos

‒ Y dices que no conoces nada de arte

‒ En mi vida había visto algo de Remedios Varo, no tengo ni idea a que corriente pertenece y no podría importarme un pepino, pero siempre he creído que lo importante de una pintura es lo que haga sentir a quien la vea

‒ Realmente Claudia te entreno bien, en todos los sentidos

- No podía dejar que toda esa sabiduría se fuera con ella, alguien tenía que seguir con legado

‒ Pues estas haciendo un excelente trabajo, creo que tendré que aprender a carcajearme como Julia Roberts

‒ Porque no… has tu propia versión de comer, rezar y amar; como me gustaría poder ir contigo

‒ Tienes que quedarte a cuidar a este pequeño – toca con delicadeza el vientre de su amiga con un notable embarazo de seis meses – además creo que es algo que tengo que hacer sola

‒ Te extrañare, promete escribir y subir miles de fotos a tu face

‒ Lo prometo

"Comer, reza, amar… dejar ir todo aquello que no me deja ser feliz, aunque eso significa dejar ir a Rick definitivamente"

* * *

Está en su pequeña casa en el sector militar preparando todo para su viaje, tardó una semana en hacer trámites, comprar boletos de avión y crear un pequeño plan de los lugares a visitar en cada país. De joven siempre quiso irse de mochila, visitar Europa continental con nada más que un par de jeans, varias playeras, su Europass y unos cuantos euros, durante mucho tiempo fue un sueño que compartió con Karl, uno que se esfumo como por arte de magia al morir su primer amor.

Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad, tal vez ya no sea joven y se embarcará sola en esta aventura, pero no quiere crear otro hubiera en su vida, ya tiene bastantes, así que le ha importado un bledo la opinión de los demás.

Todos sus amigos han expresado su opinión sobre su viaje de auto-descubrimiento, desde que es una excelente idea hasta que había perdido la cabeza. Ninguno de sus detractores logro hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el joven de cabello oscuro que la observa como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, mientras ella está finalizando de empacar.

‒ No crees que es algo…

‒ ¿Idiota? – completa la frase sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras continua empacando

Su amigo / objeto de su afecto no es la persona más sutil del mundo, y aunque sabe que no lo hace con afán de ofender, que este cuestionando de esa manera los motivos por los cuales tomo la decisión de irse un año como sabático le hacen olvidar un poco que está enamorada de él.

Qué importa que la inspiración de su viaje haya sido por un libro y película sobre el viaje de autodescubrimiento de una mujer, que la decisión la haya tomado frente a dos cuadros diametralmente opuestos, el aferramiento a lo pudo haber sido y la decisión de dejar ir el pasado. Es su vida y solamente ella puede saber lo que le conviene, y lo que ahora necesita es poner distancia entre ella y Rick, entre su pasado como militar y la vida de posibilidades que está frente a ella.

Lisa Hayes continúa a la orilla de ese lago brumoso, pero ahora no le da miedo dar un paso al frente y averiguar qué es lo que la espera del otro lado, tiene 365 oportunidades para recorrer la distancia a lo que espera sea una nueva vida.

‒ Vamos Lis no lo tomes de esa manera, pero tú no eres de clase de mujer que sigue consejos de libros rosas para chicas llenas de hormonas e ilusiones de unicornios y príncipes azules

‒ O sea chicas como Minmei

‒ Oye

‒ Tu si me puedes insultar, pero yo no puedo hacer un comentario negativo sobre tu novia sin que desees arrancarme la cabeza a mordidas, algo injusto no lo crees

‒ Esto nada tiene que ver con ella

Lisa al fin se ha volteado a verlo, luce molesto pero también algo confundido, tal vez si no debió dejar que sus celos la llevaran a insultar a la joven, superficial y egoísta, pero al final de cuentas jamás le había hecho directamente, al menos no intencionalmente.

‒ A que viniste… a recordarme que estoy haciendo una locura, creme que ya lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo

‒ Qué bueno que tu crisis nerviosa no te dio durante tu lectura anual del Señor de los Anillos, si no estarías volando rumbo a Nueva Zelanda a buscar un volcán para arrojar tu anillo de compromiso

‒ Sigues insultándome Hunter, así no vas a lograr que cambie de opinión, además quien dice que no termine ahí buscando un volcán o criando cabras

‒ Tal vez logre que discutamos como en los viejos tiempos y sea una discusión tan monumental que olvides todo lo demás

‒ Ni por partirte la cabeza me quedaría

‒ Porque lo estás haciendo, que razón puedes tener para irte un año con nada más que una maleta, tus tarjetas de crédito y cuatro boletos de avión para ir a México, Israel, India y terminar en Grecia

‒ Probar la gastronomía mexicana, buscar a dios en Israel e India y broncearme en Grecia, tal vez tener una aventura con un griego, son bastante atractivos.

‒ Una aventura con un griego – ríe lo que le gana una mirada de odio de su amiga – tu jamás tendrías una aventura, en el fondo eres una romántica

‒ Tal vez así sea, pero eso no evita que vaya a besar a cuantos sapos sean necesarios para encontrar a mi príncipe azul – responde con una sonrisa entre soñadora y triste, recordando las palabras de Vanesa

‒ Ves no estás bien de tu cabeza, la Reina de Hielo hablando de cuentos de hadas, tú no eres así

‒ No lo sabes, nadie sabe bien quien soy, ni siquiera yo lo sé a ciencia cierta… – suspira mientras toma su chaqueta y sale de la habitación – si está es la manera de averiguarlo, que así sea

Rick la ha seguido a la sala donde ella está revisando un bolso estilo bohemio tejido que sabe perteneció a Claudia, ha guardado en él su iPad, donde seguramente lleva una versión digitalizada de sus libros y películas favoritas, su celular, su pasaporte y cartera; totalmente concentrada en verificar que no esté olvidando nada.

En los años que tienen de conocerse jamás la había visto tan joven, lleva unos jeans viejos y desgastados, su playera gris con el bisonte del video de One impreso, ahí es donde se da cuenta que la chaqueta que utiliza es de él, aquella que le presto una noche lluviosa donde la beso con dulzura para de inmediato disculparse con ella por su atrevimiento, ni siquiera recordaba que nunca se la devolvió.

Todo el conjunto la hace lucir muy hermosa, pero sobre todo es el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes, el brillo de alguien que va a buscar aventuras sin saber a ciencia cierta qué sucederá. A pesar de lo serio del tema del que están hablando luce despreocupada, demasiado tranquila para una mujer que a menudo se obsesiona con que todo salga perfecto.

‒ Es una fase, todos hemos pasado por ello, no necesitas recorrer el mundo para encontrarte – Rick hace la señal universal de entre comillas al pronunciar la palabra encontrarte

Ella ha levantado la vista y ve perfectamente su expresión burlona, lo que la molesta pero no desea pelear con él, sobre todo cuando no se verán en un año, en el mejor de los casos pues también es muy probable que decida no regresar, así que decide tragarse las palabras sarcásticas y continuar con su plática actual.

‒ Pues aunque te burles, necesito averiguar quién soy además de la Teniente Hayes, de la Reina de Hielo, de Issy la prometida de Karl, de Lisa la mejor amiga de Claudia, he tenido demasiadas etiquetas en mi vida

‒ Eres Elizabeth Fiona Hayes, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, mi mejor amiga y confidente, a quien le debo la vida, la mujer que me ayudo a sobrevivir la guerra y todo lo que perdí en ella

‒ Y quien ya no puede continuar siendo alguien cuya vida gire alrededor de ti, tengo que dejar de ser esa chica

‒ Tu vida jamás ha gira…

‒ Llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de ti, que ya no sé quién soy sin amarte – ni siquiera lo pensó, la joven pelirroja solamente abrió su boca y pronuncio las palabras – y no sabes lo endemoniadamente difícil que es amar a alguien que no te corresponde y tener que quedarte a ver como él es feliz con alguien más

Rick la observa en silencio, por segunda vez en su vida se ha quedado sin palabras… su mejor amiga, su roca está ahí frente a él con una backpack enorme de mochilero universitario y su bolso bohemio, a punto de salir de su vida, confesando que lo ama; como carajos no pudo darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la pelirroja que lo ve con cariño.

Pero no puede mentirse, una parte de él siempre lo supo – "porque ella está enamorada de usted, por eso" – Vanesa se lo dijo el día del beso; Lisa se lo demostró todo este tiempo, las fotografías, las atenciones, la manera en que lo abrazo cuando murió Roy; pero su cabeza dura no quiso creerlo, siempre la ha visto como su amiga, además él tiene lo que siempre deseo, Minmei a su lado.

No puede apartar la mirada de la joven, hermosa y decidida, con su chaqueta enorme y observándolo con adoración, esa maldita mirada que nunca supo descifrar… no puede soportar más el silencio y el ambiente pesado entre ellos, sobre todo no puede soportar esa mirada… la de una mujer enamorada que se está dando por vencida, conoce esa expresión a la perfección, él la utilizo en muchas ocasiones cuando Minmei salía de su vida una y otra vez.

‒ Yo

‒ No… no te lo confesé para que tu tuvieras un derecho de replica

‒ Por qué mierda lo hiciste entonces

‒ Por egoísmo, no podía irme con este peso en el pecho, saber que pude haberte dicho algo y que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que tú me correspondieras

‒ Como sabes que no lo hago

‒ Tu silencio, si me amaras como yo a ti, ya estaríamos en el sillón haciéndonos el amor como posesos

‒ Crees que es justo que me arrojes esta bomba para luego largarte durante un año

- Y tú crees que ha sido justo para mi estar enamorada como una idiota, hacer hasta lo imposible para que te dieras cuenta y aun así nada…

‒ Pudiste haber dicho algo antes

‒ Seamos sinceros estábamos demasiado ocupados tratando de salvar nuestros traseros y al resto de la humanidad

‒ Aun así pudiste abrir tu boca

‒ Hubiera cambiado algo la situación actual – silencio es su respuesta – exacto, en el momento en que Minmei regresará lo nuestro llegaría a su fin

‒ No puedes estar segura, pudiéramos haber

‒ Él hubiera es el pasado idiota de la regué, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer

‒ Entonces vas a salir huyendo

‒ Si eso es lo que quieres creer, si estoy huyendo con la cola entre las patas

‒ Tú no eres así, eres fuerte y enfrentas todo lo que la vida te arroja, pintándole dedo a las dificultades

‒ no me voy a quedar en Macross viéndote feliz con otra mujer, no mientras todavía estoy enamorada de ti… necesito tiempo para dejar de amarte como hombre y volver a adorarte como amigo

‒ y para eso tienes que poner tierra entre nosotros

‒ de alguna manera, necesito alejarme de ti, de todo lo que me recuerda a mis seres queridos que ya no están conmigo, no es solamente el estar enamorada de ti sin ninguna esperanza, es el extrañar a Claudia y a Global, a Roy, a mi padre, a Karl… el estar aquí me recuerda a la guerra y tengo que aprender a vivir en un mundo de paz

Suena un claxon, y ambos saben que es la señal para decirse hasta luego, Rick se ha dado cuenta que nada de lo que haga la hará cambiar de opinión… tal vez si exista algo que pueda hacerlo, pero no utilizaría esa carta, no le daría esperanza sin estar 100% seguro de poder mantenerlas.

‒ Tengo que irme

‒ Te ayudo con tus maletas

‒ Gracias

Él carga la maleta grande y decide darle su espacio, así que sale de la casa antes que ella. Lisa da una mirada rápida a su departamento como despedida, no pone su alarma pues el trío prometió ir a regar sus plantas, recoger su correspondencia y verificar que todo esté en orden; ahí en su sala vivió grandes momentos y otros no tan felices, ahí están los pocos tesoros que pudo rescatar de su vida como una Hayes en Londres y los nuevos que ha recabado como Lisa durante su tiempo en Macross, sus viejos libros, colección de películas y álbumes fotográficos.

Se cuelga el bolso de manera cruzada, sonríe y suspira para volver a juntar su valor para cometer una de las más grandes tonterías que cometería en su vida, junto con unirse al ejército, derribar a Rick con fuego amigo, entusiasmarse con el primo idiota de Minmei, enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

‒ El show debe continuar – dice en voz alta antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su hogar, intentando de cerrar también un capítulo de su vida.

Afuera esta Rick esperándola tratando de sonreír, de brindarle su apoyo aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo con lo que está a punto de hacer, caminan lado a lado en silencio, ninguno tiene idea de que decir.

‒ Bueno, deséame suerte – dice la pelirroja mientras el taxista está guardando su maleta en la cajuela – creme que la voy a necesitar

El piloto la observa con detenimiento, y sin pensarlo hace algo que en realidad siempre ha disfrutado hacer con ella, las tres ocasiones en que ha sucedido… La besa con dulzura mientras la abraza con fuerza. Lisa no está segura porque lo está haciendo pero qué demonios importa, así que le corresponde el beso con la misma ternura que él lo inicio.

Es ella quien rompe el beso, lentamente se separa de él y fija su mirada en sus hermosos ojos azules – "como voy a extrañar esos endemoniados ojos" – por primera vez en su vida no sabe leer la mirada de él, pero si de algo puede estar segura es que él está a punto de disculparse.

‒ No te atrevas a disculparte sobre esto, déjame disfrutarlo – Rick solamente sonríe, lo conoce demasiado bien

‒ Te voy a extrañar

‒ Y yo a ti, pero es algo que tengo hacer

‒ Te entiendo, no estoy de acuerdo contigo pero te apoyo… solamente cuídate mucho y escribe de vez en cuando

- Lo haré, probablemente inicie un pequeño diario electrónico en un blog, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi

‒ Eso espero

Lisa sube al taxi y él le ayuda a cerrar la puerta, nuevamente se despiden con la mirada y una sonrisa triste.

‒ Te extrañaré mucho comadreja

‒ Y yo a ti piloto cabeza hueca

Rick permanece de pie mientras ve a su amiga alejarse, ha decidido no pensar mucho en el beso que se dieron, si ella quería tiempo y distancia, él se los daría. Por el cosquilleo en sus labios y la acumulación de sangre en cierta parte de su anatomía, tal vez él podría utilizar tiempo y distancia para aclarar el mismo su mente y jodido libido.

Lisa en cambio ha comenzado a llorar, se está alejando del hombre que ama, justo cuando él la beso sin necesidad de una orden o la influencia de la tristeza, pero sabe que fue una medida desesperada para evitar que su mejor amiga hiciera una tontería.

Todo el camino rumbo al aeropuerto ha pensado en ello, el como la tomo en sus brazos y simplemente poso sus labios sobre los suyos de una manera tierna, como si temiera que fuera a romperse, tal y como lo hizo la noche que Claudia le platico su historia de amor con Roy, e igual que en aquella ocasión al terminar tenía esa expresión en el rostro, la que grita "lo siento, pero me deje llevar por el momento".

_"Eso fue lo que paso, trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión con una medida desesperada… extrañará a su amiga, pero eso es todo, ambos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas y dejar de depender del otro"_

‒ Llegamos, son 35 dólares

‒ Gracias – le entrega un billete de cincuenta – quédese con el cambio

Le ayuda a bajar su maleta, la que ella se coloca en los hombros, en verdad está emocionada y asustada, por primera vez en su vida se embarca en algo que no está planeado al 100%

‒ Ok… Ciudad de México aquí vamos, a comer se ha dicho


	2. Chapter 2 - Comer

**Comer… **

_Fui a los bosques porque quería vivir a conciencia, quería vivir a fondo y extraer todo el meollo a la vida, y dejar a un lado todo lo que no fuese vida, para no descubrir en el momento de mi muerte, que no había vivido.  
__Sir William Drummond _

_La Ciudad de México es caótica_… es lo primero que viene a su mente mientras el taxi recorre la ciudad para llevarla a la casa de la familia Veytia en un suburbio al norte de la zona metropolitana que la Capital del país forma con el Estado de México… Santa Mónica.

Ellos fueron la razón por la cual visito México hace unos años con su madre, los Veytia son viejos amigos de su familia, más bien Elena y Veytia fue la mejor amiga de Lady Fiona Hayes desde que se conocieron de niñas, siendo su padre embajador de México en Inglaterra, su madre y Elena estudiaron en el mismo colegio y congeniaron desde el primer día, siendo ambas espíritus libres con ideas de igualdad y la filosofía de los Beatles de que todo lo que necesitas es amor.

Cuando jóvenes participaron en manifestaciones en contra de la guerra, en pro de la igualdad de género o de libertad sexual – "amar en igualdad es amar en libertad" – esa siempre fue la frase de su amiga, el primer gay que la joven aristócrata conoció en su vida, la persona que la ayudo a formarse como alguien abierto y compresivo, como la mejor madre que la joven Lisa Hayes pudo tener.

Elena estuvo a su lado en los momentos más importantes de Fiona, su pelea monumental con su madre cuando decidió rechazar a su primer pretendiente, un duque aburrido y 20 años mayor que ella; sus años en Oxford, donde conoció y se enamoró de Donald Hayes, aristócrata de origen; fue su dama de honor en su boda y la madrina de su pequeña hija.

Esa amistad de su madre fue la razón por la que tomo clases de español en el colegio, eso y su amor por el Rock en ese idioma, Elena le enviaba grabaciones de los grupos que sus hijos, Esteban y Lucia, escuchaban, así que la joven inglesa se enamoró de grupos mexicanos, españoles y argentinos como Café Tacuba, Caifanes, Hombres G, Los Fabulosos Cadillacs; tiene todas las canciones de esas bandas en su iPod, y varias más que siempre le ayudan a mejor su ánimo en sus momentos más tristes… la música siempre fue un puente maravilloso entre la fría Inglaterra y México.

Durante su primer viaje al país se hizo buena amiga de los chicos Veytia, en especial de Esteban, dos años mayor que ella, Lucia es divertida pero siempre se mantuvo muy al margen; escondida detrás de un libro, no le extraña que a su corta edad ya esté haciendo su internado como médico general y preparándose para convertirse en cirujano.

De alguna manera siempre ha agradecido que Dolzar haya menospreciado a la tierra, atacando solamente a aquellos países que consideró contaban con el armamento suficiente para poderse defender, en lugar de destruir todo el planeta; planeando conseguir esclavos había dejado sobrevivir una parte de su historia, acervo cultural y maravillas naturales. México fue uno de los que corrieron con suerte, a pesar de su cercanía con Estados Unidos permaneció en pie, y su gente apoyo a la reconstrucción de otros a los que la fortuna no les sonrió.

Todo el recorrido ha ido embelesada con la Ciudad, y la pericia del conductor, es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, caótica pero realmente encantadora, con el simple recorrido del aeropuerto a la casa de sus amigos se ha enamorado de la magnífica combinación de edificios antiguos con modernos rascacielos, parques y plazas comerciales.

Muere de ganas de recorrer la ciudad, su plan es visitar la capital, Michoacán, Jalisco, Puebla, Oaxaca, y la Península de Yucatán; estaría en el país tres meses, visitando los sitios de interés, especialmente ruinas, museos y palacios coloniales, pero sobre todo probando la gastronomía local… había ido a México para comer, para probar la savia de la vida como Sir William Drammond lo recomendó en un poema.

En la Ciudad su guía sería Elena, y para el resto de su visita volaría a los diferentes estados para rentar un auto e ir a donde la llevara el viento. Es una lástima pues su madre solía decir que ni viviendo toda una vida en México se podría conocer todo el país y su vasta cultura e historia, que al salir del país uno se quedaba con ganas de más.

Al fin llega a su destino, un conjunto de casas parecido a los que existían en Londres, todas de arquitectura muy parecida estilo colonial con jardines en común, le sorprende ver a chicos corriendo en las calles o montando bicicletas, es como si la guerra jamás hubiera existido, como si no los hubiera afectado – "los mexicanos reaccionan a las tragedias de manera diferente… se unen y luchan juntos, como cuando superaron el temblor del 85, para después agradecer a la virgen que sobrevivieron y celebran" – su madre estaba fascinada con esa cultura, fue una de las principales razones por las cuales decidió ir a ese país primero.

Como tuvieron que ser anunciados para poder entrar al fraccionamiento, frente a la casa la está esperando la mujer que voló a Inglaterra, dejando su vida en pausa, para estar con su amiga durante sus últimos días, pasando días y noches enteras en el hospital recordando viejos tiempos y travesuras de su tiempo de estudiantes, haciendo reír a su madre.

‒ No puedes estar todo tiempo en una cama, hay muchas causas por las cuales todavía tenemos que luchar… porque no vamos a Harold's a echar pintura sobre las mujeres que usen pieles, eso siempre nos hizo sentir mejor

Cuando Fiona exhalo su último aliento con una sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado estaban su esposo Donald, su hija Elizabeth y su mejor amiga; su dama honor que utilizo un vestido rosa a pesar de odiar el color, quien le regalo a su pequeña hija la medalla de la Virgen de Guadalupe que siempre lleva consigo, quien le enseño a la joven inglesa de buena cuna que la igualdad y la fraternidad es lo más importante… hay que respetar las diferencias, celebrar que no todos somos iguales.

Elena también fue la mujer que la tomo fuertemente de la mano durante el sepelio de su madre, la abrazo y la dejo llorar como si no hubiera mañana cuando comenzaron a echar tierra sobre su ataúd, ella fue quien le envió una botella de tequila en su cumpleaños 18 con una simple nota – "siempre toma tú el alcohol, jamás dejes que él te tome a ti" – cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Rick después de Claudia fue la segunda persona a la que le confesó sus sentimientos – "si él no se anima, tu róbale un beso y si no reacciona patéale las bolas por imbécil" – su tía a larga distancia.

‒ Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte del mundo, no importando el tiempo que haya pasado

‒ Sra. Veytia

‒ Desde cuando eres tan propia, según recuerdo solías llamarme Tía Elena, o es que ya estas demasiado grande para fingir que somos familia

‒ Eso nunca, tampoco estoy lo suficientemente grande para un abrazo si es lo que temes

‒ Como si eso fuera detenerme - la jovial mujer la abraza con fuerza – eres la imagen de tu madre, aunque tienes los ojos de tu padre

‒ Gracias, tenía tanto tiempo deseando venir a visitarte pero ya sabes la guerra no espera

‒ Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de cosas tristes… tal vez después de una buena cena y tomando un delicioso tequila

‒ Te extrañe tanto, me hicieron falta tus consejos

‒ Así que el piloto no se dio cuenta, te dije que le robaras un beso

‒ Está enamorado de alguien más

‒ Lo dudo, el tonto piensa que está enamorado pero puedo apostarte unos 5 mil pesos que es su entrepierna la que esta dominando sus decisiones

‒ Pero ya no puedo seguir esperando que su sangre deje el sur para irse a su cabezota y comience a utilizarla

‒ En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

‒ Así que esta es la heroína de guerra de la que tanto hablas – la varonil voz hace que ambas volteen a ver al dueño

‒ Lisa, espero que recuerdes a Esteban

‒ Como poder olvidar a mi dealer de música en español – la joven pelirroja le ofrece su mano, sin dejar de estudiar las facciones de hombre frente a ella – estas mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo, además al fin cortaste tu cabello

‒ Tuve que venderme al maldito sistema, pero los tatuajes siguen ahí, gracias a tu consejo puedo ocultarlos con mi disfraz de persona de provecho

‒ Siempre has sido una persona de provecho

Ambos jóvenes se observan con detenimiento; Lisa analiza como su amigo de larga distancia con quien solía escribirse cada semana ha crecido, mide aproximadamente 1.85 y aunque es delgado puede darse cuenta que tiene buen cuerpo, sus ojos castaño conservan ese brillo de chico rebelde y su cabello luce muy bien corto, aunque siempre le gusto con su melena larga.

Esteban por su parte no puede más que sorprenderse de lo bien que se desarrolló la joven flaca de frenos, cuando visito México era realmente una lombricita con trenzas pelirrojas; frente a él esta una hermosa y muy sexy mujer, tal vez el acompañarla a visitar su país no sea un sacrificio después de todo.

‒ Aún cuando fumabas el pasto del jardín de vecino de enfrente – Elena sonríe mientras pasa su brazos maternalmente en los hombros de ambos jóvenes – que esperas para cargar la maleta de Lisa y mostrarle su habitación

‒ Así que aparte de ser guía de turistas, también seré su esclavo para cargar maletas

‒ De hecho cuento con ello – Lisa sabe que esta será toda una experiencia

_Haciendo Estomago mientras te enamoras de un país  
__Puebla Ciudad de Ángeles – 1ª Entrada del Diario de Viaje de Lisa Hayes  
__Julio 24_

_Sé que prometí escribir más seguido, pero la verdad es que hay algo en México mucho más mágico de que lo recordaba de mi primera visita, creo que en cuanto más tiempo pasas aquí, más se va metiendo en tu piel… la gente, la música, el arte, la gastronomía; así que el tiempo se me ha pasado volando, cuando me di cuenta ha pasado un mes desde mi llegada._

_Los Veytia han sido increíbles conmigo, Esteban es como nadie que he conocido en mi vida, es un chico inteligente, mordaz y divertido, tan valiente como cualquier de mis amigos militares, no es como los locos de Hunter o Stearling, la suya es una valentía diferente… ser hijo de una mujer gay en un país tan machista no es sencillo, desde muy joven le partió la nariz a cuando idiota se atrevió a hablar mal de Elena o de su pareja Luz, con el tiempo que he convivido con ella he comprendido el por qué mi madre la eligió como mejor amiga, y por qué su hijo haría hasta lo imposible por defenderla._

_Pasar tiempo con Elena es como si de cierta manera mama estuviera con nosotros, he conocido una parte nueva de Lady Fiona que nunca hubiera imaginado. Mi madre canto con un mariachi en Tenampa con su medio español y varios caballitos de tequila encima, hizo tantas cosas durante sus veranos en México de las que me siento orgullosa, de algunas otras un tanto apenada y con algo de envidia de que haya tenido el valor de atreverse a hacer las locuras que me ha contado Elena. _

_Mi ruta cambió un poco debido a Elena, pasamos casi dos semanas trazando la nueva, para incluir todos los lugares que significaron algo para su amistad con mi madre, hemos estado en un automóvil todo este tiempo con ninguna otra compañía que Esteban y cientos de CD's con música de todo tipo, mi nuevo amigo escogió a la perfección el soundtrack de nuestro viaje… pero bueno comencemos con la reseña de este primer mes. _

_Si alguno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad, les recomiendo que dejen todo y visiten el sureste de México en auto. Pasar unos días en Puebla visitando sus hermosos e imponentes edificios coloniales, la catedral, la Biblioteca Palafoxiana y el Convento de Santa Rosa… no es de extrañarse que la ciudad haya sido considerada patrimonio de la humanidad por la Unesco. Hay tanto que visitar, tanto que degustar._

_Cerca de la ciudad se encuentra Cholula, donde podrán visitar la pirámide más grande del mundo, y el Santuario de los Remedios construido sobre la Gran Pirámide en 1594, como emblema de la evangelización del territorio. _

_Pero hagamos la reseña desde el punto de vista del motivo de mi visita a México, comer… Puebla es uno de los mejores lugares por donde pude comenzar, aquí fue donde la gastronomía prehispánica logro una perfecta fusión con lo que los conquistadores trajeron, logrando sabores que dudo puedan compararse con ningún otro. _

_Empecé con el tradicional mole poblano con pollo y ajonjolí, me sorprendió saber que la receta original de este platillo lleva más de 100 ingredientes, es picante pero nada que un fresco vaso de agua de horchata no arregle, he comido diferentes variedades del platillo pero mi favorito sigue siendo el tradicional, un gran plato de mole, con arroz rojo y frijoles refritos, nada tiene que pedirle al más elaborado platillo de la gastronomía francesa o italiana._

_Les recomiendo venir a esta hermosa ciudad entre julio y septiembre para que tengan la oportunidad de probar los chiles en nogada, inventados por las monjas del convento de Santa Mónica para celebrar la independencia del país… el platillo es una combinación de chile poblano, rellenos de carne molida con varios ingredientes agridulces, cubierto de salsa de nuez llamada nogada y decorados con granada… verde, blanco y rojo como su bandera, son deliciosos. _

_Las bebidas del estado son ricas, pero ninguna como el rompope, prometo enviar algunas botellas antes de irme del país, no es como el tradicional "eggnog" que los americanos toman en navidad. Para el postre he probado todos y cada uno de los dulces típicos de la región los cuales compre en la Calle de los Dulces, imaginen una calle con cientos de tiendas de nada más que dulces, mis favoritos los mazapanes, turrones y jamoncillos, en esta ciudad, y en general en el país es literalmente imposible guardar la dieta. Miriya se volvería loca con tanta variedad de dulces, con lo golosa que es, hay tantos postres y dulces que es difícil tomar una decisión sobre que probar primero. _

_Por último, para los más valientes, en Cholula pueden probar las Cuetlas, que son nada más y nada menos que larvas de mariposas, tienen un sabor distinto a cualquier otra cosa que hayan probado en su vida. _

_Nuestra siguiente parada fue Tabasco, para ser exactos, la ciudad de Villahermosa, la versión mexicana de Venecia, una ciudad ubicada en una isla formada por los ríos Grijalva, Carrizal y Mezcalapa, también tiene algunas lagunas interiores. _

_En cuanto a sus platillos, les recomiendo el pejelagarto asado, un pez que parece que se escapó de la prehistoria, pero tiene un buen sabor, no pueden irse del estado sin probar el Uliche, un caldo de masa batida con carne de pavo, chile dulce y semillas de calabaza; y el Xhixhi vewaj, tamal de carne deshebrada, todo esto con un buen vaso de polvillo, bebida de maíz y cacao tostado con canela. _

_Aquí comencé mi clase de historia prehispánica, el museo parque de la venta es una de las cosas más impresionantes que he visto en mi vida, con esas cabezas olmecas enormes. Uno puede entender porque se asentaron en esta región del país al ver todo el verdor a tu alrededor, la zona es realmente fértil, llena de árboles, aunque jamás había sentido más calor en mi vida que aquí, pero bien vale la pena. _

_Mañana salimos rumbo a Chiapas, nos adentraremos en uno de los últimos pulmones del planeta, la selva lacandona. _

‒ Pensé que durante las noches escribías tu diario – la voz de Esteban la hace voltear

‒ No es que durante el día tenga mucho tiempo para escribir

‒ Tienes razón, pero de vez en cuando te veo en tu laptop, supuse que era tu diario de viaje

‒ Son cartas que no he tenido el valor de enviar, sobre lo mucho que me gustaría que mis amigos estuvieran aquí disfrutando de todas estas maravillas

‒ Todos ellos o cierto piloto de cabello oscuro

‒ Como es posible que me hayas conocido tan bien en tan poco tiempo

‒ Eres un libro abierto Hayes, si uno se toma su tiempo puede llegarte a conocer en pocos días, eres incapaz de mentir o tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos

‒ Pude mentirle a Rick durante años

‒ No, más bien creo que tu amigo es algo idiota o quiso hacerse el tonto por no arriesgarse a perder tu amistad

‒ Deje de hacer conjeturas sobre lo que él pudo o no sentir hace mucho tiempo

‒ Si te viera ahora te aseguro que no dudaría en lo absoluto

‒ Sabes bien como levantarle el ánimo a una amiga, aunque sea con mentiras blancas

‒ En lo absoluto estoy mintiendo – la mirada de su nuevo amigo viejo amigo la turba un poco, se siente atraída por él pero el recuerdo de Rick la ha detenido en estas semanas

‒ Eres tan dulce

‒ Dulce los chocolates de tequila a los que te has vuelto adicta, yo tengo ojos y soy sincero, bronceada tus ojos lucen mucho más verdes y con este estilo de cabello te ves mucho más joven y hermosa

En verdad en los días que lleva en México, en especial desde que comenzaron a recorrer el territorio maya, ha adquirido un bronceado leve que la hace ver menos inglesa, se cortó el cabello antes de salir a carretera y su forma de vestir bohemia la hace verse como alguien de su edad, como si no tuviera todo ese equipaje emocional encima.

‒ Dudo que más que ella

‒ Vamos la diva no es nada en comparación contigo, digo es hermosa y sexy, pero tú tienes cultura y personalidad, una alma igual de linda que el paquete que la contiene

‒ Podrías ir a Macross y convencer a Rick de ello

‒ Él ya lo sabe, solamente que no se ha dado cuenta, además que ganaría con ello, más bien perdería mi oportunidad de conquistarte

‒ Adulador

Lisa sonríe mientras fija su vista en el mar frente a ella, la oscuridad los encontró en las cercanías de Tulum, donde se hospedaron en un hotel ecológico sin aire acondicionado pero con hermosas playas privadas, ahí fue donde Lisa encontró la inspiración para su diario de viaje y tal vez atreverse a enviar una de la veintena de cartas que le ha escrito a Rick.

El lugar es mágico, y es la primera vez en todo su viaje, en que realmente deseo que el piloto estuviera a su lado disfrutando la vista, Helena y Esteban se han encargado de mantenerla ocupada y lo suficientemente distraída para no pensar en él, al menos no la mayoría del día.

‒ Bueno, te dejo… creo que tienes mucho que escribir sobre Chiapas

‒ No tengo ni idea de por dónde comenzar

‒ Supongo que por el principio

_Haciendo Estomago mientras te enamoras de un país  
__Chiapas – 2ª Entrada del Diario de Viaje de Lisa Hayes  
__Agosto 30_

_El rezar será mi segunda parada de este viaje de descubrimiento, dividiendo seis meses en dos países, India e Israel, pero en Chiapas tuve contacto con otro tipo de espiritualidad… lo bendito de la naturaleza. _

_Como todas las culturas de la humanidad, los mayas tenían una particular visión de su entorno, pensaban que el mundo estaba organizado en tres planos horizontales, donde habitan seres divinos, dominan fuerzas sagradas y acontecen hechos míticos y reales. Los tres planos de este universo son la Tierra, lugar destinado para los seres vivos y la humanidad, separado del cielo y del inframundo, mediante árboles sagrados ubicados en los cuatro rumbos cardinales y uno más en el centro. _

_Todas y cada una de las ruinas que visitamos en este estado me hizo sentir cercana a estos dioses milenarios, comenzamos este recorrido en Palenque, una hermosa metrópolis muy bien conservada, en medio de la selva lacandona donde puedes escuchar monos araña y el llamado de quetzales, observar la ciudad desde lo más alto del palacio te quita el aliento; estuve sentada una hora en los escalones más altos de la tumba del Rey Pakal, sintiendo el aire tibio en mis mejillas, imaginando lo que debieron haber sentido los descubridores de esta hermosa ciudad. _

_Por cierto en esta pirámide se encontró el grabado del astronauta… ni los zentraedis ni nosotros somos únicos seres inteligentes en el universo, hace cientos de años seres de otro planeta enseñaron sobre matemáticas y astronomía a esta civilización. _

_Chiapas es uno de los últimos pulmones de la tierra, la selva lacandona alberga especies que no existen en ninguna otra parte del mundo, tapires y quetzales entre ellos, es realmente increíble que estos árboles milenarios han sobrevivido civilizaciones, conquistadores, modernidad… cuantas historias no habrán atestiguado a través de los años. _

_Visitamos Chinkultic, Tonina, Izapa, Yaxchilán y terminamos en Bonampak con sus frescos que muestran con un asombroso realismo, la historia de una batalla, sus secuelas y la celebración de la victoria; no puedo terminar de sorprenderme el cómo esa cultura, sin toda la tecnología con que contamos ahora, haya podido construir esos palacios y templos majestuosos, respetando su entorno, gracias a ello algún día mis hijos podrán recorrer estos mismos caminos como su abuela y su madre lo hicieron durante su juventud. Mamá estuvo en estos mismos lugares con su mejor amiga, aquí fue donde tomo la inspiración de tatuarse un quetzal estilizado en su vientre bajo, yo estoy considerando en hacerme un igual._

_La comida chiapaneca es un poco más difícil que la de Puebla o Tabasco, dentro de sus ingredientes hay cosas como chilpín, tanate, shuti, iguana, armadillo, jacuané, nacapitu, putzatzé, y algunas otros que no podría poder escribir, la gran mayoría no tengo ni idea de que son… pero todo ellos son sabores que retan tu paladar, si te atreves a probar todos y cada uno de los platillos raros que te ponen de frente, la recompensa sobrepasa cualquier riesgo que estés corriendo._

_Me enamore de una bebida que probablemente sea imposible encontrar en Macross, pozol reventado, es cacao y maíz, bastante refrescante y muy rico. Sus dulces están basados en frutas de la región convertidas en ates (una especie de gelatina azucarada) y almíbar. También el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida fue aquí, Vanesa prometo llevar kilos para que veas lo que en verdad es chocolate. _

_Ahora estamos Quintana Roo, continuamos con la ruta maya, pero ahora con el beneficio de estar en la costa del caribe mexicano, muéranse de envidia mientras yo me bronceo en estas playas de arena blanca. _

Está de pie observando el mar caribe, la playa en la que esta es tan diferente a las playas de su natal Inglaterra, frías y llenas de rocas, o las de la isla Macross, invadidas por maquinaria para la construcción del SDF1 y toda la infraestructura a su alrededor.

Esta es la parte moderna y divertida de México, kilómetros de playas blancas, hoteles elegantes, bares y discotecas, nunca ha sido algo que le agrade de sobremanera y al parecer Esteban comparte su opinión, pues no estuvieron muchos días en Cancún, sus amigos le dirán que es muy probable que perdió la cabeza, al preferir caminar entre ruinas de civilizaciones antiguas que disfrutar las comodidades que el sueño dorado de muchos de ellos podría darle.

Estas playas son diferentes a la que estuvo hace unos días en Tulum, donde deseo tanto estar con Rick, estas playas se le hacen más del estilo de la diva cerebro de canario, un lugar caro y exclusivo para la gente bonita; y ella es una mujer sencilla que está tratando de encontrarse, no de esconderse tras cosas frívolas. Pero aun así es un lugar hermoso, si estuviera de otro humor realmente lo disfrutaría, sería un lugar perfecto para pasar la luna de miel perfecta o para unas vacaciones con los amigos.

Está a punto de darse la vuelta cuando su celular suena, con ese timbre raro en japonés que a Esteban tanto le gusta.

‒ Hayes

‒ Ni de vacaciones puedes dejar el protocolo

‒ Miriya, dios que gusto oírte

‒ Bueno si Buda no va a la montaña – Lisa no puede evitar reír por el dicho de su amiga, es realmente impresionante lo mucho que aprende sobre la vida en la tierra día con día, pero siempre hay un detalle que le recuerda que en realidad no es terrícola

‒ Es Mahoma

‒ No importa… tu sabes lo que quiero decir

‒ Disculpa por no llamarles pero no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo libre

‒ Lo sé, pero leí tus dos primeras entradas y realmente me gustaron, llame para recordarte que no olvides el chocolate de Chiapas que le prometiste a Vanesa

‒ He comprado muchísimas cosas, los Veytia me harán el favor de enviar todo por paquetería, sobre todo lo perecedero

‒ Me alegra tanto escucharte tan feliz, creo que realmente hiciste lo correcto en irte de viaje, era momento de tener algo de tiempo para ti

‒ Sabes creo que lo más me ha ayudado es tener una familia otra vez, sé muy bien que Helena jamás reemplazara a mamá pero escuchar sobre todas las cosas locas que hicieron juntas es como volver a conocerla

‒ Las chicas desean saber si has subido de peso

‒ Algunos kilos, pero con todo lo que hemos caminado he estado quemando calorías, como están ellas, Vanesa como va con su embarazo

‒ Feliz, todo va muy bien, pero su marido esta vuelto loco, para él todo es nuevo

‒ Pobre Konda

‒ Pobres de Vanesa y de Max, ya los tiene algo fastidiados con sus miles de preguntas, cuando vio el primer ultrasonido del bebe se desmayo

‒ Me gustaría estar ahí para poder burlarme de ellos

‒ Estarías vuelta loca comprando ropita de bebe

‒ Y quien dice que no lo he hecho, espero que sea niña porque le comprado vestiditos típicos de cada región que visito, a ella y a Dana

‒ Vas a ser la peor tía del mundo, no vas a preguntarme por él

‒ No hay nada nuevo que contar, si así fuera ya lo habrías dicho, supongo que continua destilando miel con Minmei

‒ Algo por el estilo, pero no hablemos de Rick

‒ Tienes razón, estoy viajando para no pensar en él, tengo que irme deseamos llegar a Valladolid con luz de día

‒ Me sueltas el nombre como si conociera el lugar

‒ Prométeme que haremos este viaje con nuestras respectivas familias en un futuro cercano, dale un abrazo a todos de mi parte

‒ Hunter incluido

‒ Si el piloto cabeza dura incluido

‒ Pórtate mal Lisa, diviértete

_Haciendo Estomago mientras te enamoras de un país  
__Ciudad de México – 4ª Entrada del Diario de Viaje de Lisa Hayes  
__Septiembre 20 _

_Lo sé, deje pasar demasiado tiempo entre mi última entrada, pero no he tenido tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en paz y poder escribir sobre mis experiencias en este maravilloso país, estoy pensando seriamente en buscar a un joven mexicano para casarme con él y nacionalizarme… _- al escribir esto no puede dejar de pensar en que Esteban sería una perfecta opción - _durante este tiempo recorrimos lo que nos restaba de la península de Yucatán desde la hermosa ciudad blanca de Merida y su deliciosa cochinita pibil, hasta la ciudad fortificada de Campeche. _

_Algo he aprendido durante este viaje… si deseas probar las delicias locales no hay mejor lugar que el mercado central, en Merida nos sentamos en un pequeño puestecito y comimos una deliciosa sopa de lima y papatzules con cochinita. _

_La gastronomía yucateca también toma varios elementos nativos combinados con lo que a través del tiempo ha llegado a la región de América del Sur, Europa o inclusive Líbano, utilizan muchísimo maíz y un chile en verdad picante, el habanero, de carnes utilizan cerdo, venado, pavo y una gran diversidad de mariscos y peces, todo condimentado por pepita de calabaza, orégano, cebolla morada, naranja agria, lima, achiote, entre otros ingredientes. _

_Lo interesante es que muchas recetas se basan en cocina original Maya, utilizan tanto el maíz pues según su libro sagrado, el Popol-Vuh, fuimos creados del maíz._

_Recorrimos la península, con un paisaje continuo de hermosas playas de arena blanca e imponentes ruinas mayas, uno no puede morir sin antes visitar Chichen, los cenotes, los manglares, la maravilla de Celestún donde el verdor de la selva se ve pintado de color rosa por los miles de flamencos. _

_Continuamos nuestro camino por la costa los litorales del Golfo de México, los Tluxtlas en la parte sur del estado de Veracruz, la isla de los monos en Catemaco, para llegar finalmente a la capital de ese estado, es una hermosa Ciudad, con gente cálida que te hace sentir en casa._

_Veracruz es uno de los puertos más importantes de México desde tiempos precolombinos, y se le conoce como la Cuatro Veces Heroica pues fue escenario de cuatro de los acontecimientos más importantes en la defensa del país contra extranjeros (españoles, franceses, y estadounidenses en dos ocasiones)_

_La cocina veracruzana consiste principalmente en mariscos y pescados, son deliciosos los camarones a la diabla, la jaiba en chilpachole, la sopa tradicional con chile serrano o el muy famoso huachinango a la veracruzana (salsa de tomate, cebolla, ajo, aceitunas, chiles y especias), acompañados de un torito, licor a base de leche y azúcar de caña saborizado con cajeta, caramelo, coco, café o nueces. _

_Me estoy debatiendo entre el café de Chiapas y el de Veracruz, así que decidí un empate, en la Parroquia, un restaurant que fue fundado en 1808, tome un delicioso café con leche acompañado de una micha, bolillo horneado con mantequilla y azúcar, o una bomba… estando ahí uno no puede dejar de imaginar que personas de dos siglos han ido a ese lugar a tomar café con leche. Agustín Lara, el famoso compositor mexicano, acudía de manera regular, Porfirio Díaz pasó a desayunar al lugar antes de tomar el boque que lo llevo a su destierro a Francia._

_Este lugar está lleno de tradición y costumbres algo extrañas pero divertidas, por ejemplo ahí uno llega y consigue su mesa, nada de salas de espera pomposas, llamas a tu mesero golpeando suavemente tu vaso con la cuchara, según nos explicó Don Emilio, parroquiano desde hace más de 75 años, más o menos su edad, que esa tradición surgió debido a las campanas de los tranvías que hacían sonar los choferes para pedir su café a los meseros en las mañanas cuando pasaban frente al lugar. _

_Me quede con ganas de conocer más de este hermoso estado, tal vez en mi próximo viaje pueda ir al norte, Helena me dice que Tajín es toda una experiencia, así como la zona donde se planta el café y la gente es cálida y divertida, como toda las personas con que me he topado en este hermoso país… pero teníamos que regresar a la Ciudad de México para celebrar el aniversario de la Independencia de México, los Veytia insistieron, según ellos es algo que marcaría mi vida y no se equivocaron._

_Reservaron una habitación de hotel frente al Zócalo de la Ciudad para poder ver la celebración desde el balcón, pero estuvimos toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche en la explanada escuchando conciertos y bailando con la gente ahí reunida. _

_Es maravilloso ver como personas de diferentes extractos sociales celebran juntos a su país, ver pequeños vestidos de charros o adelitas emocionados con la decoración, yo misma me uní a esa emoción al observar el histórico y hermoso primer cuadro de la ciudad lleno de luces, comí mazorcas de elote cocinas con crema y sal, buñuelos con piloncillo (una especie de caramelo macizo hecho de agua de caña de azúcar), en verdad estamos hablando de gente que sabe divertirse y sabe comer, pase momentos realmente divertidos pero nada me preparo para lo que sentí cuando miles de voces se unieron a la del presidente del país gritar "viva México", la pirotecnia que pinto el cielo de colores, escuchar a gente cantar su himno nacional, el cual ahora entiendo porque es considerado uno de los más hermosos del mundo junto con la Marsellesa de Francia... _

_Esa noche cene pozole, una especie de sopa con granos de maíz y carne de cerdo con un saborcito picosito, al cual se le puede echar orégano, lechuga y rebanadas de rábano; he de confesar que comí dos platos, acompañado de una paloma (tequila, refresco de toronja, limón y sal); ese tequila fue el que me dio valor a cantar junto con Esteban la que ahora es una de mis canciones favoritas, después de una traducción exprés cortesía de mi buen amigo, cielo rojo… como mi madre lo hizo hace tantos años, intente correar las canciones junto con la familia mexicana que me ha hecho sentir uno de ellos, de hecho ya soy una Veytia honoraria y estoy realmente orgullosa de serlo. _

‒ Creo que me voy estoy yendo del país cuando lo mejor está por venir

La joven pelirroja observa a la distancia la imponente Ciudad de México, la vista desde el Castillo de Maximiliano de Habsburgo es realmente increíble. A la distancia puede ver Paseo de la Reforma con sus modernos edificios, un poco más cercano el Monumento a los Niños Héroes. El Castillo de Chapultepec es como un rincón europeo en el corazón de una ciudad criolla que está en constante crecimiento, siempre evolucionando.

Y vaya que lo ha hecho, desde un islote hasta lo que es ahora, una de las ciudades más grandes y modernas del mundo.

‒ A que te refieres – el atractivo joven voltea a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro

‒ Celebración de muertos y el día de la virgen, realmente tenía ganas de ir a Michoacán

‒ A Pátzcuaro, realmente tienes que irte, no puedes atrasar tu visita a Jerusalén; digo todo esto es un experimento, sin planes realmente establecidos

‒ Atrasaría todo mi itinerario, además le prometí a una amiga ir a prender una vela a la iglesia de la santa concepción para celebrar el nacimiento de su pequeña

‒ Pues es una lástima, nada de lo que has visto hasta el momento te puede preparar para el día de los santos difuntos, es realmente un espectáculo que vale la pena vivir una vez en tu vida

‒ Prometo regresar el próximo año e iremos juntos

‒ Perfecto es una cita, para tu próxima visita iremos al norte del país, hay miles de lugares que visitar

‒ Tengo que ir a Guadalajara, necesito cantar con un mariachi en el Tenampa, como mamá

‒ Sabes ella estaría tan orgullosa de ti

‒ Mamá

‒ No la mía, claro que tu madre – la observa con una sonrisa de suficiencia – no veas de esa manera, sé que no llegue a conocerla lo suficiente pero mis madres me han hablado tanto de Fiona que siento que la conozco

‒ Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, el Almirante rara vez hablaba de ella, creo que le dolía demasiado recordarla

‒ Pues es una lástima, mamá suele decir que le ayudo a sobrevivir el divorcio de su padres y de cierta manera evito que Luz y mi madre se separaran, que no importaba la hora o la distancia, Fiona siempre estaba ahí para ella

‒ Elena me ha ayudado a conocerla un poco más, es realmente increíble poder verla a través de sus ojos, de sus recuerdos de juventud y de edad adulta

‒ Espero que nuestra amistad llegue a ser como la de ellas, tu sabes… el poder tomar un teléfono y contarte mis penas sin importar la hora o la distancia

‒ Cuento con ello señor, no se librará de mi tan fácilmente , jamás he tenido un amigo varón como tu

‒ Sabes me gustaría que no quedará en ser solamente amigos

Ella lo voltea a ver desconcertada, si ha pensado en la posibilidad de comenzar una relación con Esteban, pero sabe que ahora o es el momento, o mientras continua en este viaje de autodescubrimiento, se supone que el amor lo encontraría en Grecia.

‒ Yo…

‒ Entiendo que ahora no es el momento, y que el piloto que tanto amas tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de lo que está dejando ir

‒ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

‒ Porque conocerte es adorarte

‒ Él tiene a Minmei

‒ Quien jamás será tú, creme Rick Hunter se arrepentirá de dejarte ir, espero que cuando lo haga sea demasiado

‒ Esperas que no sea demasiado tarde

‒ No… espero que sea tarde, porque significa que tu experimento ha funcionado y has continuado con tu vida, ahora vamos tengo algo que mostrarte, no puedes irte de México sin despedirte de ella.

‒ De la virgen, creo que Elena planea llevarme mañana a visitar su santuario

‒ A ella no, a la mujer que inspiro el cambio en tu vida

Está de pie observando la huida, el MAM (Museo de Arte Moderno) de la Ciudad de México tiene la más grande colección de cuadros de Remedios Varo, de hecho los dos que le inspiraron su idea de dejar ir sus viejos fantasmas y encontrarse a sí misma fueron prestados por ese museo.

Estuvo horas en la sala de exposición permanente, enamorándose nuevamente de cada cuadro, fortaleciendo su decisión de su viaje de auto-descubrimiento, Esteban ha estado a su lado sin pronunciar una palabra, sorprendido de como aun en silencio puede comunicarse tan a la perfección con la joven inglesa – es un verdadero imbécil – con una mujer así podría crear una buena vida, tener tres hijos y varios perros, darle la vida que ella alguna vez soñó tener con Karl y Rick… él podría ser el hombre en ayudarla a cumplir esos sueños, realmente le gustaría serlo.

‒ Tu madre lloro como tú, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal, mucha gente reacciona igual cuando la ve por primera vez

‒ Es realmente hermosa, uno puede sentir algo… no sé bien como llamarlo

‒ Divino, creas o no con dios, uno puede sentir algo especial al ver este cuadro

Están sentadas en una de las bancas cercanas a la salida de la Basílica de Guadalupe, el último lugar que visitará antes de irse del país, ella nunca ha sido muy religiosa, aunque siempre ha utilizado la medalla que Elena le regalo, más como un recuerdo de su tía que por lo que significa la medalla en sí, pero al estar ahí puede darse cuenta que encontrar la fe y rezar es algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Rezaron juntas en voz baja, en español, una oración que Elena le enseño para la Virgen de Guadalupe.

‒ Sabes, Dios, o como quieras llamarle, siempre te escuchará… no siempre te dará la respuesta que esperas pero de que te jamás te dará una carga más grande de la que puedas soportar de eso puedes estar segura

‒ Después de lo que hemos vivido en estos años es difícil creer que esta allá arriba

‒ Está donde tú quieras encontrarlo

‒ Como puedes continuar creyendo en una religión que condena tu estilo de vida

‒ Porque no es Dios realmente, es la interpretación que los hombres han dado de su palabra lo que condena el que yo sea homosexual, él y yo hablamos directamente, claro con ayuda de ella

Lisa observa a su alrededor y puede darse cuenta de lo dicho por Elena, ahí hay todo tipo de gente, turistas, personas de dinero, clase media o pobres, algunas prostitutas confesando sus pecados, todos tienen cabida en la casa de esa mujer de tez morena y expresión serena.

‒ Tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada en esta misma banca, jamás la había vista más feliz en su vida, tú fuiste su más grande logro, estaría tan orgullosa de ti

‒ Una mujer que no sabe qué hacer con su vida

‒ Una heroína de guerra que desea retomar su vida, tu madre siempre creyó en segundas oportunidades, así que realmente aprobaría tu decisión de encontrarte a ti misma, Fiona hubiera deseado hacer este viaje contigo, le habría encantado darte consejos sobre qué hacer con Rick

‒ Luchar por él

‒ No… te diría que no perdieras el tiempo en aquellos que no han podido ver el maravilloso ser humano que eres, que disfrutaras tu vida y que el amor te encontraría, fue el consejo que me dio y cuando deje de buscar Luz llego a mi vida y vemos ahora llevamos una vida juntas, tu madre siempre supo dar los mejores consejos del mundo fue realmente injusto que la hayas perdido tan joven

‒ Pero al menos te dejo a ti para ayudarme a conocer aquello que no tuve oportunidad, me dio un gran regalo al nombrarte mi madre y tía honoraria.

Se abrazan con fuerza y Lisa siente algo que había olvidado, el amor de una madre y el sentimiento de seguridad que sus brazos te brinda, el cómo te hace sentir que al final todo saldrá bien.

_Haciendo Estomago mientras te enamoras de un país  
__Ciudad de México – 5ª Entrada del Diario de Viaje de Lisa Hayes  
__Octubre 20 _

_Estoy escribiendo estas líneas desde el avión que me lleva lejos de tierras mexicanas, tengo un sentimiento agridulce de irme, una parte de mi desea quedarse a vivir para siempre en este maravilloso país, pero necesito buscar el equilibrio, es por eso que comencé este viaje. _

_Que hizo México para mí, aparte de subir unos cuantos kilos y aprender a no decir no me gusta hasta probarlo, equilibre mi parte divertida, aquella Lisa que guarde en un rincón de corazón y de mi alma, primero al morir mamá, después al perder a Karl, a quien olvide por completo durante la guerra… la Lisa divertida y dispuesta a arriesgarse, a comer bichos, hongo de elote, bebidas con gusanos. _

_Recordé lo que es tener una familia que se preocupa por ti, el amor de una madre, aunque haya sido prestada, que te acoja entre sus brazos y te diga que todo estará bien, supe al fin lo que es tener un hermano con quien hacer travesuras, con quien sobrevivir una cruda mortal después de beber una botella de tequila, quien postea tu fotografía vomitando en Facebook, pero sostiene tu cabello para que no lo ensucies de vomito. _

_México me sorprendió con sabores, con el colorido del país, con la calidez de su gente, con su historia y el cómo han sabido combinar todas las influencias externas con sus raíces, su gastronomía es el mejor ejemplo. _

_Voy a sufrir en casa, por no mencionar los países que siguen en mi itinerario, pues creo que sea algo difícil encontrar chicharrones con limón y salsa, o un rico vaso de agua horchata, por no mencionar chapulines y un frio vaso de xicate. Supongo que tendré que convencer a Esteban, quien es Chef de mudarse a Macross y abrir un restaurant de comida mexicana tradicional, que opinan ustedes, yo en lo personal creo que sería todo un éxito, así que buscamos inversionistas, quien dijo yo._

_Mis últimos dos días en el país no pudieron ser mejores, visitar Chapultepec y sus museos, si no tienen tiempo de recorrer todo el país, el museo de antropología es una excelente opción para tener una introducción rápida a la historia, les aseguro que les dejará con ganas de conocer más. _

_En México dejo más que amigos, dejo a mi familia… estoy segura que voy a regresar a terminar mi educación culinaria, musical y porque no soltarme el chongo como dicen por estos lares para no perder a mi yo divertido… me despido del país con una frase que me encanto… Viva México Cabrones _

Cierra su laptop y recarga su cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos, mientras suspira, recordando sus últimos momentos Esteban.

‒ Llevas todo

‒ Boleto de avión, pasaporte, IPad con música y películas, una paleta de elote y algunos miguelitos para el camino… creo que tengo todo

‒ No olvidas esto – sin decir nada más el alto joven mexicano la toma en sus brazos y la besa con pasión

Por unos instantes ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, por una fracción de segundo unos ojos azules y un cabello negro despeinados cruzan su mente como un fantasma, para de inmediato sentir la exigente lengua de Esteban pidiéndole acceso a su boca mientras la acerca más a su cuerpo, ahí fue cuando decide mandar al carajo todo y dejarse llevar.

"Maldita sea porque no hicimos esto antes" – es lo que cruza su mente cuando lo siente entrar a su boca y acariciar su lengua de manera sensual con la suya, el hombre sabe besar y muy bien, ella comienza a corresponderle de manera tímida pero al algo en como la sostiene que la anima a ir más allá, poco le importa el estar dando un espectáculo en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México, mientras se besa con pasión con uno de los hombres más sexies que ha conocido en su vida.

Cuando él rompe el beso, sin soltarla recarga su frente en la suya, con los ojos cerrados respira profundo como desean absorber su esencia, grabarse su aroma.

‒ Nos vemos en Grecia – ella abre los ojos para verlo fijamente, pues estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Esteban tratar de llevarse parte de él, sus ojos marrones la ven con deseo y cariño – no digas nada, encuentra a dios, buda o Jehová en Jerusalén o India, pero yo estaré en Grecia si deseas darle oportunidad a alguien más

‒ Que te parece el Partenón para encontrarnos

‒ Digo que no suena nada mal, envíame un e-mail cuando llegues a Delhi – la volvió a besar esta vez algo dulce y breve – cuídate Hayes

‒ Tú también Esteban

"Quien sabe, tal vez mi destino es ser la primera Hayes mexicana… mientras tanto 300 millones de dioses hindúes y Buda, aquí voy"


End file.
